Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of online services where users utilize various service providers to obtain various services and goods, and/or conduct any number of transactions. For example, a user may conduct transactions to purchase goods online from various vendors and ask for the goods to be shipped to the user's address of choice. In another example, the user may access and/or download various user applications, digital media and/or services such as online banking and other financial services. Generally, to conduct these transactions, users typically have to enter any number of parameters (e.g., transaction participants, desired items, payment amounts, account information, etc.). However, providing such input can be cumbersome or otherwise burdensome for a user, particularly when attempting to enter these parameters on a device with limited input/output capabilities such as a mobile phone or if the user has limited literacy. Accordingly, service providers and device manufactures face significant technical challenges in providing easy mechanisms for users to access online services and conduct transactions within the services.